The Old Manny or the New?
by CrissyBug143
Summary: Manny is turning heads, but about what?
1. Chapter 1

The Old Manny or the New?  
  
(In the hallway)  
  
jt-hey Emma, can I talk to you about something?  
  
Emma-why me?  
  
Jt-because you've been like my BEST friend since the whole Manny thing...  
  
Emma- lemme guess...U want me to ask her out for you?  
  
JT-well sort of but  
  
Emma- but we're not fri....  
  
jt-OMG!!!  
  
Emma-turns around- OMG!!!  
  
-------------theme song-----------------  
  
(at Paige's locker)  
  
Paige-ok red or pink hat  
  
Spinner-cuts her off-have any of yall seen manny today?  
  
Paige-what about her?  
  
Spinner-just go look at her  
  
Paige-what does that MEAN?  
  
Terri-not that way Paige... she is REALLY different today I can't believe it!!!  
  
Hazel-come on Paige lets go find her  
  
Paige-ok  
  
(at Craig's locker)  
  
Craig-so anything interesting happening at degrassi today?  
  
Jimmy-oh yeah you should see many she looks soooooo different  
  
Craig- really? How different?  
  
Jimmy- umm well idk, it's hard to explain  
  
Craig- ok I'll just have to hunt her down though  
  
Jimmy- be careful she doesn't look the same  
  
Craig- I will 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(computer lab)  
  
Paige- still no sign of Manny  
  
Hazel- for someone who's changed, she doesn't want anyone to see her  
  
Terri- just look for her at lunch  
  
Paige- I hope to see her, everyone says she's changed, how has she changed Terri?  
  
Terri- just put it this way I hear people calling her the "old" Manny  
  
Hazel- whats that supposed to mean?  
  
Terri and Paige shrug  
  
(Emma's locker)  
  
Manny walks by  
  
Emma- Hey Manny come here We need to talk  
  
Manny- Let me guess, I'm such a slut you don't ever wanna see me again, I got that down last week Emma  
  
Emma- No that's not what I meant, I meant the way you're dressed, it isn't you anymore  
  
Manny- Right now I am so confused right now Em I really need someone to help me  
  
Emma- just know I'm here for you ok?  
  
Manny- ok  
  
(Cafeteria)  
  
Craig- Hey JT have you seen Manny  
  
Jt- yeah what of it?  
  
Craig- I was just wonderi....whoa  
  
Jt- yup, pretty much what I said  
  
Paige- Hey Manny WOW you look soooooo different!! I love that style,  
  
Hazel- yeah it says I like my old style better than my slut style  
  
Paige- ya I know can we say DORK!!  
  
Manny- Look I am just REALLY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!!(runs to the bathroom) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
(In the bathroom)  
  
Emma- Manny, are you in here??  
  
Manny- ya I am  
  
Emma-walks up to manny- are you ok?  
  
Manny-starts crying uncontrollably- I just don't know what do  
  
Emma- what to do about what  
  
Manny-slides down against wall- I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't tell anyone ok?  
  
Emma-kneels down next to her- ok  
  
Manny- Em, I'm.... I'm....  
  
Emma- you're what??  
  
(in cafeteria)  
  
Craig-walks up to Paige- look you didn't have to hurt her feelings like that  
  
Paige- like what?? I thought you didn't like her  
  
Craig- I don't but, you still shouldn't treat people like that, I thought yall were friends  
  
Paige- oh that worked, pretending, you know what Hazel I like that idea for now on  
  
Hazel- me too  
  
Craig- look I know what it's like to be picked on ok?  
  
Paige- ok I'll lay off gosh didn't have to get all mushy  
  
Craig- ok well good 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Library  
  
Jt- Anyone seen Manny or Emma???  
  
Toby- Nope, why?  
  
Jt- they've missed lunch and are late for class  
  
Toby- Yeah that's not usual for Emma  
  
Kendra- Maybe something's wrong Where did they go??  
  
Toby- IDK  
  
Jt- maybe the bathroom  
  
Kendra- well, I'll go look for them: Mr. Simpson, may I go to the bathroom?  
  
Simpson- yes Kendra you may  
  
Bathroom  
  
Emma- Tell me what's wrong Manny!!!!  
  
Manny- I, I started on the pill  
  
Emma- is that it??  
  
Manny- No no that's not it  
  
Emma- well tell me!!! I am worried about you, just TELL ME  
  
Manny- Em, I don't know what to do  
  
Emma- you can start by telling me  
  
Manny- Em, I'm.....  
  
Kendra- Manny, are you ok???  
  
Manny- starts crying- idk  
  
Kendra- I'll go back to class so yall can talk  
  
Emma- Thanks Kendra  
  
Kendra- ok bye  
  
Emma- You don't know anything about us, ok Kendra??  
  
Kendra- right.... 


End file.
